BeyBlading Hogwarts
by YuriyTalaIvanov
Summary: The Bladebreakers are going to Hogwarts. It's going to be another wild year for Harry. And who else is going to be there? Takes place during 6th year. Please review. TalaxKai
1. letters

Summary: The BladeBreakers are going to Hogwarts. It¡¯s going to be one wild year for Harry. And who else is coming? Takes place during 6th year. Please review. TxK

Chapter 1: Letters

¡° 3-2-1, Let it Rip¡± 

It was another Japan. The BladeBreakers were training when two owls flew in and dropped two letter.

¡°Hey, what¡¯s this¡± asked Tyson as he picked up a letter and opened it.

Dear Mr. Tyson Granger,  
You are invited to Hogwarts school for witches and wizards.

¡°What the hell! Witches and wizards? Is this someone¡¯s idea of a joke¡± ¡°I don¡¯t know Tyson. But whoever send these to us also included plane tickets to England. There are return tickets to. Want to go? I mean even if it is a joke, we could see England.¡± Max said. ¡°Yea! Lets go¡± Tyson yelled.

Russia ¡°Go Dranzer¡± ¡°Go Wolborg¡± Clang¡­¡°Dranzer¡­Dranzer Gig¡± ¡°Wolborg¡­attack¡± Clang¡­

Kai had gone back to Russia to live in Voltaire¡¯s mansion. The other Demolition Boys were also living with him. They could because Voltaire and Boris had died in a car accident O.O so Kai inherited all of Voltaire¡¯s stuff. After 3 months, Tala and Kai had gotten together and Rei was also living with them cause he wanted to.

¡°That was good Kai. Here¡¯s your reward. kiss ¡°Tala, we are suppose to be training¡± Kai scolded.

Then 5 owls came and dropped some letters. The read the letters and decided to go.

A/N How did you like it? Pretty stupid right? Anyway, PLEASE review and be honest if you do. It will get better later on. The characters might be a bit OOC. 


	2. Platform 9 34

Chapter 2:Platform 9 3/4 

Kai and the other Demo boys and Rei decided to use Kai's private jet to get to England. Tyson and Max used the plane tickets. Then somthing crashed into the plane Tyson and Max was on.

"Ahhh! What happened!" screamed Tyson as he was jolted out of his sleep.  
"I don't know. I think another plane crashed into us." Max said.

People were screaming and some with window seats looked out the window and saw a jet falling down. Then there was a 'thump' ontop of the plane.

_**With the Demo Boys**_

As Kai was driving the plane, a flock of birds came flying out of nowhere. Kai couldn't see very clearly because of the birds flying in front of them.

" Stupid birds!" Kai growled.

Then as the birds flew higher, they saw a plane infront of them. Kai stepped on the brakes (do planes have breaks?) but they were too close._ CRASH_ Tala forced opened the doors and they jumped onto the plane that they crashed into. Then plane didn't seem to be damaged so the pilots kept flying. When it landed, the Demo boys and Rei jumped off the plane...with their luggage. O.O

"Hey! Kai, Rei!" yelled Tyson as he got off the plane. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well, we got this letter that said we were invited to this school called Hogwarts and we decided to go. Why are -"  
"Cool! We got the letter to." Tyson cheered interrupting Rei.

"Are you going to stand there and talk all day Rei? Lets go. We need to find a place called The Leaky Cauldron." Kai snapped. Then mumbled under his breath, "It better not be leaky."

Rei, Tyson, and Max laughed. Kai glared at them. They went walking around and found the Leaky Cauldron.

"You." Tala barked to Tom, "Is this the Leaky Cauldron." "Yes it is sir. New students I suppose, thought you do seem a bit old for first years."

First they went to Gringotts and exchanged their money. Then they got their supplies and stuff. None of them got any pets. The next day, they went to look for platform 9 3/4. The Demo boys saw a family of red heads walk throught the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"Tyson." Kai snapped. "What Kai?" "Go stand by that wall." _points_ "ok.."

Kai walked up to Tyson and gave him a shove. Tyson screamed expecting himself to hit the wall but to his surprise, he passed right through...and fell on the floor where some peole tripped on him. A few minutes later Kai, Rei, Max, Bryan, and Spencer came through.

"Here's your stuff Tyson." Max said. " Gee, thanks. Kai that was mean. Why did to shove me anyway? You could have just told me that all we had to do was walk through this wall." Tyson grumbled crossly. " I wasn't sure. I was using you as a ... test subject you could call it"  
"WHAT?"

After that nothing really intrested happened on the train so I will skip that part.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Please review. 


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3:Hogwarts 

The train arrives at Hogwarts. They go out.

" Wow! A castle!" Tyson exclaimed. "We get to live in a castle!That's so coool!"

They go in. All the first years get sorted.

Then Dumbledore says "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and hello to all the new students.This year, we will have seven students from Japan and Russia and America.I want you all to treat them with respect and they will be entering sixth year."

" Granger, Tyson from Japan"  
_Griffender_!  
"Tate, Max from America"  
_Griffender_!  
"Hiwatari, Kai from Russia"  
...There was a longggg silence, then _Slytherin_!  
"Ivanov, Yuriy Tala from Russia"  
_Slytherin_!  
"Kunzenetsov, Bryan from Russia"  
_Slytherin_!  
"Kuragin, Spencer from Russia"  
_Slytherin_!  
"And that"  
"Excuse me. You forgot to say my name"  
"Oh...sorry. You are?  
"Rei Kon. I'm from China"  
"Well, put the hat on Rei"  
_Griffender_!  
"And we will be having some foreign food from the new students's country.Well, that's all the news I have for you today. Let's eat now."

"Hey, what's this?" Ron asked as he poked at some sushi.  
" It's sushi Ron. Sushi is a Japanenes food. It's really good. Try it Ron." Hermonie said.  
"ok" _munch_ "**BLAGH**! It's nasty!" he yelled a few seconds later.

After dinner, they went to their dorms and went to sleep.


	4. Classes

Chapter 4: Classes

* * *

A/N "blah" is English  
/blah/ is Russian

* * *

The next day, they went down for breakfast. After breakfast, they went to classes. First they had divination. When Tala stepped into the room, Professer Trelawney asked him if something scared him. 

He snapped "No."

"But my dear boy, you are as white as a ghost."

_grrrrr_ He threw her a murderous death glare. Then Harry came in and she started shrieking something about Harry dying in October because when Saturn is aligned with Mars, the dead will rise from their graves and kill him. Ron snorted and Harry looked nervous. Parvati and Lavender gasped. They were doing tea leaves again.

"What do you see Kai?" asked Tala.

" A clump of tea leaves."

"That means that you will spend alot of your life making tea."

" This is stupid."

"What do you see Tala?"

/You./ he replied.

/Pervert./

/No really. I am looking at you so I am seeing you./

Kai got half moon eyes at him. Tala smirked. Kai gave him a death glare.

"Ok. I see... some tea."

"Tea? That means that you will drown when the full moon has passed twice."

"What do you see Tyson? " Max asked.

"Um...a triangle."

"That means that you will...die at age 30."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Tyson. This stuff is all made up."

"Oh really? Whew. What do you see Max?"

"A lion..I think."

"That means that you will go to hell."

"What do you see Rei?" Tyson asked.

" A ball."

"That means that you will get run over by a truck."

Next they had Transfiguration. Then Hebolagy. Then lunch. After lunch, they had Potions.

"Today we will be making a shrinking potion. The instructions are on the board. You have one hour."

"What are those things." Kai demanded to Snape. Snape explaines to Demolition Boys because they are in Slytherin. The Bladebreakers listened so they would know.

After one hour, everyone put a vial on Snapes's desk and left. The Hogwarts people had free time now but the bladers had a Quiddich lesson.

"Stand by your brooms, hold a hand out over it and say 'up' " Madame Hooch commanded.

They did as they were told. All of them got it right on their first try.

"Now mount your broom and kick off the ground."

They all did as she said. They flew for a while and then went back in the castle. After that, they had a little free time to do homework. After they finished their homework, it was dinnertime. Then they took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N I suck at writing. I have no idea why I am even doing this. Please review. 


End file.
